


The Tip Over Into The Inevitable [Japanese Translation]

by tobari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Translation, functional cuddles
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobari/pseuds/tobari
Summary: 父の死後、眠るのを避けるようになったシャーロックは、やがて自分が全く眠れなくなってしまった事に気づく。友を助けるため、ジョンが見つけた不眠の解決策とは…
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	The Tip Over Into The Inevitable [Japanese Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tip Over Into The Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151070) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> ★Pixiv版はこちら  
> <https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13220813>

お父さんが亡くなったその夜、シャーロックは眠らなかった。

最期の時は傍にいて、ベッドの横に跪いて手を握っていたそうだ。うん、彼がそんな事をするなんて意外に思うだろうけど。

シャーロック・ホームズが親思いの人間だなんて、誰が想像するだろう。彼が両親に電話する事なんかまずないし、よほど避けられない理由でもなければ実家に帰ろうともしない。会話に親の話が出てくる事もほぼ皆無だ。まるで、自分は世のふつうの子供みたいに父母に育てられたんじゃなく、古の神か何かの頭のてっぺんから完全体で湧いて出たとでも思ってくれと言わんばかりだ。とにかく、こういう〝人間らしさ〟みたいな事に関しては、シャーロックはいつも相反するものを抱えていた。

ただ、これだけは分かってほしいのは、シャーロックは実際には息をするみたいに当たり前に、いつだってオープンに父親を愛してたって事だ。彼のお母さんの方はお父さんに比べればもっとあれこれ口に出して言うタイプだし、シビアな面もあって、シャーロックに失望する事もあったらしい。でもお父さんはいつだって彼を誇りに思っていて、それは口に出さなくても本人にちゃんと伝わっていたんだ。

お父さんはシャーロックを直球で愛したし、最も愛した。自分の子供たちの中でも、彼がとりわけたくさんの愛を必要とする子供だとずっと分かっていたんだ。そうして与えられた愛は、何の誇張も見返りもない、疑う余地のないものだった。シャーロックが生まれた時、お父さんはもうメロメロだったし、それは人生の最後まで続いた。

そんな訳で、その最期の瞬間、否応なく父を奪い去っていく死の力を退けたいと願いながら、手を握っていたのがシャーロックだったというのは、別に驚くべき事でもなかったんだ。その場には言葉も必要なかった。父子が分かち合ってきたものは、すべて言葉にならない事ばかりだったし、二人は何も言わずとも完全に理解し合っていた。お父さんに訪れた死は、その優しい魂にふさわしく安らかなものだった。

そして、シャーロックは眠らなかった。

その晩、お母さんがほとんど無理矢理にでも引き止めようとしたにもかかわらず、彼は実家に泊まっていく気になれなかった。父を亡くしたばかりで、あまりに心が渦巻いてじっとしていられず、打ちひしがれて途方に暮れていた。シャーロックは夜の闇の中を後ろめたく煙草を吸いながら駅まで歩き通したが、最終列車を逃してしまった。

一本、また一本と煙草を吸い続けながら、彼は暗い村の中を石畳の小道や垣根に沿って大回りにあてどなく歩き回った。そうして歩き続ける事で、その夜の出来事を振り払おうとでもするみたいに。もちろん振り払う事なんてできない。この先だってそうだ。人は過去からは逃げられない。自分の一部として持っていくしかないんだ。

シャーロックは泣かなかったし、父の死について話す事もなかった。〝考えなかった〟とは言えない。いつだって何か考えているのがシャーロックだ。とはいえ、彼もできる限り考えまいとはしただろうと思う。マインド・パレスに行けば、部屋という部屋ではお父さんが待っていただろうから。

夜明け前に、彼は始発でロンドンに戻ってきた。日が昇り始める頃、まったく意味不明な事をあれこれ僕にメールしてきた。少なくとも僕にとっては意味不明だった。中世における行列の長さの測量法だとか、まぐさ石（リンテル）の高さだとか、列車の時刻表についてとか、バーモンジーにある三階建ての家の間取りがどうだとか。どうせ退屈してふざけてるだけだろうと思ったんだ。

まだ明け方だったし、眠っていたところを起こされた僕は「いい加減にしろ」と返事を打った。

今にして思えば悪いことしたけど、その時は何があったかも知らなかったんだ。シャーロックは行き先を知らせないまま出かけていたし、何なら僕はお父さんが病気だった事も知らなかった。うん、あのメールについては今でも後悔してる。

まあともかく。

シャーロックはロンドンに戻ってくるなり、その足で事件の調査に出かけた。あの時は何か仕事がありさえすれば、退屈な事件だろうと関係なかったんだろう。彼はスコットランドヤードのために迷宮入り事件を二つ解決し、そのあと十八時間ほどは、予想通りというか、バーモンジーのとある家で三人が殺された殺人事件の調査に邁進した。

その日の午後、彼の兄からメールが来て、僕はようやくお父さんが亡くなった事を知らされた。シャーロックがこの件について話したくないらしいのは察したけど、届いたメールを読んだ瞬間、彼の方でも僕が事情を知った事に気が付いた。それで多少は気が楽になったかどうかは分からない。いや、別に何の助けにもならなかっただろう。何か言ってやりたかったけど、結局口をつぐんでいた。僕らはそのまま事件の調査を続けた。

シャーロックは当たり前のように、その日の夜もまた眠らなかった。言ったとおりで、三人殺された事件の調査中だったから。それくらいの期間、彼が眠らずに調査を続けるのはたいして珍しい事じゃない。いつも二日くらいなら寝なくてもぴんぴんしていた。

不眠三日目の夜、シャーロックは寝室の壁紙を剥がし始めた。深夜一時半に僕が気付いた時には、片手に湯気を吹いたケトルを持ち、もう片方の手にバターナイフを握って脚立のてっぺんに立っていた。いま貼ってある壁紙の下にもう一枚、前世紀の壁紙があるのを見つけたらしい。線をあしらったデザインがいかにもな、物凄くアールデコっぽい壁紙だった。何かを変えなくちゃならないんだろう、と僕は思った。たぶんシャーロックは、父が生きていた時と同じ壁紙を見つめながらベッドに横になる事ができなかったんだ。もうお父さんはいないから。それでたぶん、彼は何よりそんな自分自身が怖くなったんだろうと思う。

でも、僕にいったい何が分かるだろう。言ったとおり、シャーロックとはこの件について話したりしなかった。新しい壁紙は意外にもハドソンさんのお気に召した。

シャーロックは四日目の晩も眠らなかった。

五日目の午後、ロイズで起こった怪盗事件を解決するために、決め手になるはずのハンカチを探してピムリコを歩き回っていたあたりから、シャーロックがゆらゆらし始めたような気がした。目を充血させて、よろめいたり、何か言いかけて途中で話を見失ったりしていた。彼にとってみれば、大した事じゃなかったのかもしれない。何せシャーロックはその気になりさえすれば、体も精神も驚異的なまでにコントロールできた。仮眠なしで三日間働きづめなんて僕には到底無理だし、五日間なんて論外だ。とっくに土手の上に顔から突っ伏してるだろう。でも彼はやってのけていた。想像もつかないと思うけど。

繰り返すけど、シャーロックはたぶん怖かったんだと思う。放っておいたら自分の脳味噌が何を考え始めるかって。だからできる限り気を紛らわせようとしていたし、僕も無理には止めなかった。

彼の父親と僕に少しだけ似ているところがあったとすれば、僕らは二人とも、黙ったまま彼を愛する術を知ってたって事だと思う。

たぶん僕はだいぶソフトに接しすぎてたんだろう。まあ、いつもに比べればだけど。それがまた余計に、シャーロックに父の死を思い出させたんだと思う。彼は何度か僕に噛み付いてきたけど、言い返したりはしなかった。傷ついてるのは分かってたし、文句を言う気にもなれなかった。今にして思うと、それで良かったのかはちょっと分からない。

五日目の夜、さすがに口出ししたくなってきた。人間、永遠に寝ないでいる事なんてできない。でも、あんな状態のシャーロックと言い争いたくなかった。人は彼が鉄や鋼のたぐいで出来てると思いがちだけど、本当はずっと脆い。あの時の彼は、強い風が吹いたくらいでも倒れてしまいそうに見えた。

夜半過ぎ、たぶん四時頃に、シャーロックが僕の寝室に入ってきてベッドの隅に腰を下ろした。どさっとマットレスが重みに沈みこんで、僕は目を覚ました。彼は憔悴しきって力なく座り込んでいた。

「眠れない」と、シャーロックは言った。

僕は部屋にはあまり薬を置かないようにしていた。フラットメイトが好奇心旺盛な元薬物依存で、しかもパーソナルスペースの観念が完全に欠落している場合は、明らかにそれがまともな判断だ。でも、引き出しの底に鎮静剤が少しだけ残っていた。何かの時に飲んだやつの余りだろう。知ってのとおり、僕自身もメンタルの問題とは無縁じゃない。

「何か薬を飲んでみるか？」

返事はなかった。あれだけ眠るのを避け続けてきた彼だったが、この段階ではもう意識を手放せる術があるなら何でも良いと思っていただろう。夢すら見ない、ただ自分が無になるような眠り。こんなこと言いたくないけど、あの時の様子を見ていた僕は、眠ったら最後、彼はもう二度と目覚めたくないと思ってるんじゃないかと心配だった。魔が差す可能性はあった。夜中に売人を探して彷徨い出て、取り返しの付かないダメージが残るようなクスリを打ったり、もっと最悪な事をしでかすよりは、僕のところへ来てくれてよかった。もちろん、行動には目を光らせてはいたんだけど。

「今あるのは──」。薬の名前を言う必要があるか迷った。効くならこの際、何だっていいだろ？ 引き出しから錠剤を見つけて、手のひらにあけた。「ほら」。受け取った手は震えていた。長期間にわたる不眠というのは本当に良くない。グラスに水を注いでやったけど、彼はそのまま飲み込んだ。「横になって」

仕方なく、僕は明け方の四時にベッドから出てガウンにくるまった。疲れてあまりにぼんやりしていて、下の階へ行って眠ろうとも思わなかった。まだ寝ぼけてたんだ。正直に言えば、シャーロックを部屋に一人にする選択肢はなかった。彼はベッドで丸くなっていた。僕は毛布を持って椅子で寝ることにした。

うつらうつらと僕は寝たり起きたりしてたけど、その間もシャーロックは一睡もできていなかった。まばたきしたり、ぶるりと身震いしたり、小刻みに震えたりしていた。何も喋ろうとしなかったし、僕の方も何も言わなかった。だって何を言えばいい？ 彼は天井をじっと見上げていた。

五時になって、僕はすんでのところでさっきの薬を吐き出させるところだった。何だよあの薬。逆効果か？ これほど効かない例は見たことがなかった。僕はこの時点では、効かないのはシャーロックが不眠に耐性があり過ぎるせいだろうと思った。つまり、人間の限界を二度、三度と超えるうちに、彼の肉体はもはや自分は休むようには出来ていないんだと勘違いし始めたんじゃないかって。突然、シャーロックは獲物を見つけた獣みたいに跳ね起きた。その場に一気に緊張が張り詰めた。

「靴跡だ」と、彼はさも当然のように言った。

「うん？」。僕は目をこすりながら返事をした。ちょうど椅子で寝落ちしていたところだった。シャーロックの方はもはや、雨が降ろうと槍が降ろうと眠れないらしい。

結局、彼は五日目の晩も眠らず、そのまま六日目を過ごした。とはいえ、さすがにこの頃には、彼が倒れる寸前なのは傍目にも明らかだった。もう思考回路を保つ事もできず、つかの間でも気を紛らわせる事ができる手掛かりを追っては街中を駆け回っていたが、何も成果はなかった。グレッグ・レストレードも父親の死を知ったらしく、あからさまに優しすぎる態度で接していたが、幸いにもと言うべきか、シャーロックのその時の状態ではもはや気付いてもいなかった。

「眠れてないんだ」と、僕はシャーロックに聞こえないのを確認してから、説明した。

「ああ」と、グレッグは相槌を打った。「まあそうだろうな」

もし、あの事件現場にいた全員が彼の内情を察していたと知ったら、シャーロックは機嫌を損ねただろう。でも、誰かの死を悼むのは自然な事だ。この時はアンダーソンですら、珍しくシャーロックの好きにさせていた。本人はといえば、憔悴しきって震えながら死んだような目をしていた。

さすがに、僕はシャーロックを連れて帰った。

その日の夜は、当時付き合いかけみたいな感じだったリタって子とデートの約束があったんだけど、当然断った。案の定、リタは機嫌を損ねたけど、シャーロックの具合が良くないんだと説明した。父親が亡くなった事については言わなかった。電話口の会話がシャーロックに聞こえないとも限らなかったし、ある意味では別に彼女に分かってほしいとも思ってなかったんだ。それって変だろ？ 思えばこれも注視すべきサインの一つだった。でもそういう事って本当に、後から振り返ってみないと分からないものなんだよな。

デートに行くかわりに、僕はシャーロックにお茶を淹れてやる方を選んだ訳だ。スープを温めて、チーズトーストも作ってやった。コーヒーは禁止。カフェインが入ってるものはダメだ。彼の睡眠不足はもはや病院送り級のレベルに達していた。僕はテレビのスイッチを切った。

食後にカモミールティーを淹れてやると、意外にもそれも素直に飲み干した。

「そろそろ幻覚が見え始めるかもしれないぞ」と、僕は言った。

シャーロックは呆れ顔で天井を仰いだ。「なんでまだ僕が幻覚を見てないと思うんだ」

その通りだった。すでにずっと見えていたに違いない。思い浮かべてもみてほしい。彼みたいな頭脳の持ち主が、幻覚の中から何が現実か選り分けなくちゃならないというのがどんなものか。しかもあの想像力で生み出される幻覚だ！ 想像するだにぞっとする。

睡眠ってやつは、実は学んで身に付けなくちゃならない習慣だ。ある種の技術と言ってもいい。教えられるようなものじゃないから、自分のやり方を自分で見つけるしかない。だから子供を寝かしつける手順っていうのは、あんなふうに儀式みたいに決まってるんだ。子供たちを落ち着かせて、深い眠りへと落ちていく、その急な下り坂にひるまないように。自然と次の一歩を思い出させるための合図なんだ。寝物語、肌触りの良いパジャマ、暗くした明かり、柔らかなベッド、子守唄。何もかもが、やがて避けられない必然が訪れる（tip over into the inevitable）事を教えるための先触れなんだ。

僕自身、かつて寝付きの悪い子供だった。一時期なんて、母は僕を寝かしつけるために、いつも背中をさすって「すべてのかわいい子馬（All The Pretty Little Horses）」を歌わなくちゃならなかった。シャーロックが眠らなくなって六日目、さすがにちょっと怖くなってきた。もし「すべてのかわいい子馬」で眠れるなら、歌ってやるぐらいの覚悟はできていた。

ベッドに押し込んでも、シャーロックはもぞもぞと落ち着かなかった。目はあまりに派手に充血しているせいで、もはや瞳の色そのものが赤に変わってしまったみたいに見えた。

「寝る努力をしろ」と僕は言った。

当たり前だけど心配だったし、気の毒でもあった。彼が絶好調の時はつい忘れがちだけど、シャーロックは実際は危ういぐらい〝人間〟だ。いつもは本人が巧みに隠しているから見えないだけだ。でも、父親を亡くしたばかりのこの時は、彼はその悲嘆とどう折り合えばいいのか分からずにいた。だから、僕が彼の髪に手を伸ばして撫でたのは、心配と同情と慈しみからだった。

効果はたちまち現れた。ほとんど本人の意志に反するみたいにして、シャーロックの体から力が抜けたのが分かった。頑固に体を律していたコントロールが手放され、逆に僕はただ髪を撫でているだけで、それを手中に収めてしまったらしかった。指で触れているだけなのに体の震えも収まって、シャーロックはじっと目を閉じていた。当然、僕はそのまま撫で続けた。危うく「すべてのかわいい子馬」の歌が口をついて出そうになったけど、互いにとって幸いな事に僕は踏みとどまった。

シャーロックの頭を撫でながら、僕はその手足から観念したように力が抜けていくのを眺めていた。指の間をくぐっていく髪は滑らかで、うなじの肌は熱かった。かつて母がやってくれたように、僕は繰り返し繰り返しシャーロックをさすり続けた。彼は眠りに落ちた。

こんな単純な事で、というのは驚きだった。もし数日前に頭を撫でてやっていたら、とっくに解決してたって事か？ 魔法の電源ＯＦＦスイッチみたいだった。

僕は自分でもちょっと気持ち悪いなと思い始めるまで、眠っているシャーロックをじっと見つめ続けていた。眠りの時間ってすごくプライベートなものだろ。彼の呼吸が落ち着いたのを確認して、僕はこの数日死ぬほど眠りたがっていた彼を妨げないよう部屋を後にした。たぶん丸一日は眠り続けるだろう。もっとかも。

でも予想に反して一時間後、物音がして、シャーロックが目を覚ましたのが分かった。

寝室のドアを開けると、彼は目を見開いてふらつきながら、裸足で床の上に立っていた。

「どうした？」と、僕は聞いてみた。

「出かけるんじゃなかったのか？」

「今夜は出かけない」と、僕は答えた。「ベッドに戻れ」。言われたとおりに戻っていく彼に付いていって、ベッドの縁に腰掛けた。「力を抜いて」

もう一度頭を撫でてやると、シャーロックは大きく息を吐いた。信じがたいほどの効き目だった。ほんの少し髪に触れるだけで、彼はいとも簡単にとろけるみたいにリラックスした。参考までに言っておくけど、この技はまだ有効だ。シャーロックは認めたがらないけど、髪を撫でるのは今でも彼のお気に入りの僕の必殺技だ。

シャーロックは寝返りを打ってうつ伏せになり、枕を抱きかかえた。ふたたび眠りの中へと彼の意識が溶け出していくのが分かった。これほど些細な、ちょっとしたスキンシップで。

こんなこと、誰が知るだろう？

僕は自分の母親の事を思い出していた。母がどんなふうに子守唄を歌ってくれて、母が死んだ時、どんなに言葉にならないくらい辛かったか。僕は手をシャーロックのうなじから滑らせて、肩甲骨の間に手のひらを置いた。心臓の鼓動はまだ速すぎた。背中をさすってやった。くすぐったくないくらいの強さで、でも痛くないよう加減して。トランス状態にでも陥ったような感覚で、僕は彼をさすり続けていた。寒くないようかぶせた掛け布団の下の尾てい骨のあたりから、背骨の上のしっかりとした筋肉に沿って、うなじから髪を撫でて、また背中へ。

シャーロックはたくさんの矛盾を抱えた存在だ。歩くパラドックスと言ってもいい。彼は自分に生身の肉体がある事が嫌でたまらず、体なんて持たない純粋な知性のようになりたがる一方で、身なりには気を配るし、髪の手入れには想像以上に時間を費やしている。自分の体の欲求を無視して、そもそも体のために必要なものがある事自体を憎んでいるけど、時にとんでもない破滅的な方法で欲求に屈服する事もある。ある面では頑固なくらい禁欲的なのに、放埒にふるまう事もある。シャーロックが人に撫でてもらう事にあんな反応を返すなんて、思ってもみなかった。憔悴しきった状態でも、何となく彼の体は拒絶反応を起こす気がしていた。強張ったり身構えたり。でもそうはならなかった。彼について、僕は思い違いをしていた。

シャーロックはだいたいにおいて、人を寄せ付けない奴だった。でもこの時、僕は本当は違ったんじゃないかと思ったんだ。つまり、人間嫌いではあるけれど、スキンシップを求めてもいる。これもまた、彼の抱えているパラドックスの一つなのかもしれない。

シャーロックは再び眠りに落ちた。僕はしばらくして部屋を後にしたけど、またしても一時間もしないうちに、彼は目を覚ましてしまった。その時点でもまだ夜の八時半だった。

もの凄く困惑した顔つきで、彼はそろそろとキッチンに彷徨い出てきた。小間切れの睡眠のせいで、体調はむしろさらに悪化したらしく、顔色は青ざめていた。僕を見ると目をぱちくりとさせた。

「シャーロック、気分は──」と、言いかけたところで、困惑気味だったシャーロックの表情がさっとせっぱつまったものに変わり、彼はそのままトイレにすっ飛んでいって、吐いた。

もし〝惨めさのどん底〟という言葉の意味が知りたいなら、この時のシャーロックの様子はまさにそれだった。

もう何が何でも彼には睡眠が必要だったし、どんな手を使ってでも眠らせるつもりだった。

僕が次に取った行動は奇妙に聞こえるかもしれない。でも筋は通ってるはずだ。僕が撫でてさえいれば、シャーロックは眠れる。鍵はスキンシップだ。そうだろ？ 眠れずにぐずる赤ん坊にも有効な手段だ。つまりそれが解決策だった。

僕はシャーロックと一緒にベッドに入った。

どう思われるかなんて分かってる。普通の男友達のやる事じゃない。もし二人の大人が合意の上で一つのベッドに入ったとしたら、その後に起こる事ぐらい誰にでも分かる。でもこの件に関しては、僕も自己分析してみたんだけど、別にあの時はセックスの可能性を意識してた訳じゃない。彼は父親を亡くしたばかりで体調は最悪、しかもついさっき缶詰のトマトスープとチーズトーストとヤードの休憩室で食べたドーナツの残りを吐いたばかりで、彼からは湿気た煙草とゲロの匂いがしていた。ひどい睡眠不足で、幻覚を見てるような状態だったんだ。別に無理に下心を押し込めようとしてたとか、そういうんじゃない。本当なんだ。自分にそういう欲求があるのかどうかすら思い及ばなかった。

距離感や結びつきみたいな事についてもまあ、特に考えてもみなかったし、考える必要もなかった。そういうものは元から僕ら二人の間にあったものだから。それがシャーロックの悲嘆と、にわかに明るみに出たスキンシップの欲求とで、目に見える形になって現れただけだ。彼は父親の死を物凄く悼んでいたし、あの状況で僕が彼に触れるのに抵抗があるふりをするとか、心配してないふりをするとか、もっと言えば愛してないふりをするとか、そんな事が入り込む余地なんてなかった。僕はただそうしたんだし、そうする必要があったし、シャーロックも僕のする事を必要としていただけだ。〝兄弟愛〟だとか、見当違いな事を言うつもりもない。僕には妹がいるけど、兄妹関係はあんまり良いとは言えない。妹と一緒に寝るなんて、シャーロック以上にピンとこない。それが何を意味するのかは一考に値する事だったかもしれない。

とはいえ、あの時はそういう事はぜんぜん頭をよぎらなかった。僕はただシャーロックの事を考えていた。どんなに辛い思いをしていて、どんなに切実に眠りたがっているのか。睡眠不足も積もり積もれば人を殺す。彼は苦しんでいたし、僕にはそれを止める方法が分かっていた。それだけの事だ。

そんな訳で、一緒にベッドに入った。シャーロックを引き寄せると、彼の頭を自分の首元へと押し付けた。もしこのまま離れずにいて、落ち着かない様子を見せる時は撫でてやれば眠り続けられるかもしれない。一緒に横になれば、そうするのもたやすかった。僕は左手で頭から腰の下へとさすって、右手で腕を撫で、彼の膝を自分のふくらはぎで挟み込んだ。もしかすると小さく鼻歌でも歌っていたかもしれない。万が一にも歌が決め手にならないとも限らないだろ。

シャーロックは嫌がらなかった。あまりに憔悴しきって、何が起きているのかも分かってなかったのかもしれない。すでに幻覚が見えてたぐらいだから、もしかすると僕が現実にそこにいるとすら思ってなかった可能性もある。でもこの方法はうまくいった。彼はやがて眠り始め、そのまま一時間かそこらほど、シャーロックの胸が呼吸に上下するのを感じながら、彼の纏う嗅ぎ慣れた香りを吸い込んでいるうちに、僕も眠りに落ちた。

どんな夢を見たのかは言えない。いや、言いたくない訳じゃなくて、単に覚えていないんだ。どんな夢だったにしろ、あの頃の僕本人の意識よりは絶対に正直で本質をついた内容だったに違いない。なぜなら僕は夜中に目を覚まして、腕の中でシャーロックがすやすや眠っているのを見て、こめかみにキスをして、手をＴシャツの下から温かい裸の背中へと滑り込ませたんだ。彼は擦り寄って来たけど、目を覚ましはしなかった。そこには何の違和感も抵抗感も、やっかいな感じもしなかった。シャーロックは友達で親友で、僕の人生のまごうことなき中心点、北極星だった。そしてあの夜、彼はちゃんと眠れていて、気に掛けるべき事はそれだけだった。僕はシャーロックをもっと傍に引き寄せたかった。

翌朝、ぱんぱんになった膀胱のせいで目を覚ました時、シャーロックはまだ僕の肩にもたれて熟睡していた。よし、と僕は思った。よし。うまくいった。トイレに行くのに、シャーロックの下から体を引っぱり出さなきゃならなかったけど、戻ってみると彼はまだ眠ったままだった。ついに眠るコツを掴んだようだった。傍にいなくてもあと数時間は眠ってくれそうだった。今にして思うと、僕はその事にちょっとがっかりしてたんだけど、あの時はその落胆の理由について深く考えたりはしなかった。

シャワーを浴びて着替えをして、ケトルにお湯を沸かした。昨晩の事については、何も自分に問い直したりはしなかった。万事うまく行ったんだからそれでいい。成功した事についてあれこれ考え直す必要なんてないだろ？

約三〇分後、シャーロックはやや茫然としたようなグロッギーな感じで寝室からよろよろと出てきた。髪があちこちはねていたけど、たぶんそれは僕が何だかんだ一晩中、彼の髪に指を突っ込んでいたせいだ。片足だけスリッパを履いていた。シャーロックは片眉を上げてこっちを見た。目の前の物事が現実かどうか訝しんでるんだろうかと僕は思った。ほら、ずっと幻覚が見えてた訳だから。

「朝ごはんにする？」と、僕は新聞を畳んで立ち上がった。

シャーロックは目をぱちくりさせていた。まだ現実かどうか確証が持てないようだった。

「食べなきゃだめだ」と、僕は言った。「もう一〇時になる」

「わかった」と、彼はガサガサにかすれた声でかろうじて言った。僕は紅茶を注いでやった。

睡眠負債とかいう言葉もあるぐらいで、五夜連続での丸六日分の不眠は、一日まともに寝たぐらいじゃ帳消しになんかならない。シャーロックはある意味、寝る前よりも調子を崩しているように見えた。でも少なくとも痙攣は収まって、顔色ももう青ざめてはいなかった。彼は朝食を食べた後、椅子で眠り始めたけど、一〇分ほどでびくりと跳ね起きたかと思うと、そのまま風呂に入るためにバスルームへ消えていった。たぶん風呂の中でも寝落ちしてただろう。いずれにしても小間切れのうたた寝だ。

シャーロックは頑固にも、そのままいつも通りに一日を送ろうとし始めたけど、思うようにはいかなかった。すぐに気が散って、考えがまとまらないようだった。とはいえ、たいした仕事はなかったから実害もなかった。

スコットランドヤードからの使いが来て、彼が頼んでいた資料の箱が届き、シャーロックは午後はほぼ、書類を見比べたりネットで調べ物をしたり、虚空を見つめたりして過ごしていた。僕がちょっと買い物に出て戻って来ると、彼はメモに目を走らせながら指に髪を絡めていた。シャーロックは僕がしたのと同じように、親指で自分のうなじを撫でていた。という事は昨夜の出来事を覚えていて、幻覚じゃないと分かってたんだろうか？ まあ、無意識の可能性もあったけど。

シャーロックのパーソナルスペースの捉え方は特殊だから、僕らの間には折に触れてかなりスレスレな事が起こってはいたけど、だからってそれに何か特別な意味があるという訳でもなかった。僕はもうずっと前から、いちいち気にする事自体をやめていた。別に危機感もなかったし、自分のセクシャリティに疑問を抱く事もなかった。僕にはかつて妻がいたし、この時だって付き合ってる彼女がいた。まあ、僕にキレ気味ではあったけど。とにかくガールフレンドはいたんだ。

シャーロックを部屋に残して、僕は彼女と夕食に出かける事にした。

「どうして四六時中、あなたが彼の面倒を見てなきゃならないの？」と、リタはサラダにフォークを突き立てながら聞いてきた。「ほかに看病してくれる家族とかいないの？」

僕はイライラしていた。事実を言ってしまえば話は早かっただろうけど、シャーロックの個人的な事情を話すのは躊躇われた。少なくとも彼女には教えたくなかった。変な話だろ？ 僕はすでにまわりのみんなにも伝えていたのに。ハドソンさんは僕の話を聞くと涙目になって、すぐにシャーロックのためにトレイに山盛りのビスケットを持ってきてくれた。グレッグにも、アンダーソンにすら話したのに、ガールフレンドには教えたくないだなんて。

「そういう訳じゃないんだけど」と、僕は言った。「シャーロックはかなり……難しいところがあるんだ」

「そう」と、リタは言った。「私だってそうなんだけど」

彼女は僕に泊まってくれと言ってきた。三週間付き合って許可をくれたのは初めてだったし、ぜひともそうしたかった。僕だって人間で、平均的な成人男性で、そういうチャンスにもすごく飢えてた。当たり前だろ。しかもこの日は、彼女の方からぜひともって誘ってきたんだ。ベッドルームにも行かないうちから服を脱ぎ始めそうな勢いだった。どういう風の吹き回しなんだ！ でも人ってやつは、手に入らないものほど欲しくなるものなんだよな。

リタに、君よりシャーロックと眠りたいんだ、とは言えなかった。本当は言うべきだったんだろうけど、分かってもらえるはずもなかった。僕は彼といたかったし、それをリタに理解してもらうのは無理だ。説明するだけ無駄だった。

僕らの関係を本当の意味で理解できる人間なんて、僕とシャーロックのほかには誰もいないんだと、そのとき分かったんだ。人間関係にはそういうところがある。一緒にいる者同士でしか共有できない、意味の通じない事っていうのはあるんだ。傍から見たら、頭がいかれてると思われるかもしれないけど。

そんな訳で僕は帰った。シャーロックはちょうどヴァイオリンを弾いているところで、僕は椅子に腰掛けてその音色に耳を傾けた。

多くの人間が、彼の事を気難しい嫌味な奴だって思ってるのは知ってるし、彼らの言い分だって分かる。でもそんな事で、僕がどんなに彼を好きで、ずっと愛してきたかは変わりようがなかった。僕は座ったまま、薄明かりの中でヴァイオリンを奏で続けるシャーロックを見つめていた。彼は演奏する事で悲嘆を吐き出していた。ビスケットのトレイと、開け放した二つの窓と、それから彼のヴァイオリンの一番のファンである僕の前で。その音色に、肩を落とした姿に、心を打ち砕かれたような表情に、僕は胸が潰れそうだった。あんなに誰かの事を愛した瞬間はなかったし、どういう訳か、その事がシャーロックの支えになるだろうと、確かにそんな気がしたんだ。

弾き終わるとシャーロックは力尽きた。まだあまりに疲れ切っていたし、もう何もかもダメだって感じで、ヴァイオリンを置くと膝から崩れ落ちかけた。立ち上がって抱きとめた。シャーロックは泣かなかったし、僕らは何の言葉も交わさなかった。髪を撫でて、こめかみにキスをした。軽はずみだったかもしれない。でもシャーロックのヴァイオリンはいつも、僕の中からそういうものを引っ張り出すんだ。

ベッドへ連れて行って、僕も隣に寝転んだ。シャーロックはパズルのピースみたいに、僕にぴったりくっついていた。さすってやると、溶けるみたいに力が抜けていくのが分かった。乱れた呼吸が落ち着くまで、しばらくのあいだ抱き締めていた。そのまま眠ってしまうかと思ったけど、シャーロックは肘をついて体を起こすと、僕の唇にキスをした。

言いたい事は分かってるよ。そんな事が起きたら、僕ら二人の間で完全に何かが変わった証拠だって思うだろ？ さすがに否定できないだろって。でも実際には、あの状況の中ではそんな感じはしなかったんだ。色っぽい気分にもならなかった。彼のキスはまるで言葉みたいだった。「ありがとう」とか「お願いだ」とか「この走り続ける思考回路を止めたいんだ」とか、もしかすると「父がいなくなって悲しい。どうやって折り合いをつけたらいいか分からない」ですらあったのかもしれない。言ってる意味が分からないかもしれないけど。そこに性的なものはなかったんだ。深く触れ合うような瞬間ではあったけど、それは元々僕らの間にあったものだ。シャーロックのキスを、僕は「頼むからもう少し傍にいてくれ」だと思った。「このバカ、当たり前だろ」と返事の代わりにキスを返した。やがて、シャーロックは僕に身を擦り寄せるとそのまま眠りに落ちた。

葬儀の日は悲惨だった。

いや、言い方が良くなかった。べつにお葬式が悲惨だった訳じゃない。葬式はまあ、ふつうに良い葬式だった。シャーロックのお父さんは村では顔が広くて、弔問客の数は予想以上だった。見た感じ、葬儀に来た人の数は村の住人全員より多そうだった。シャーロックのお父さんがそれほど人気者だった事を、家族の誰も知らなかった。お母さんは弔問客全員に十分な食事が行き渡るかやきもきしていたけど、結局は大丈夫だった。

過去に僕が顔を出したいくつかの葬式では、故人をぜんぜん知らない牧師が取り仕切ってる事もあったけど、その村の牧師はホームズ氏を良く知っていて、彼がいかに優しく寛大で、ＤＩＹが好きだったかとか、良い逸話がたくさん披露されて、教会に集った人々の笑いと涙を誘った。葬式が悲惨だったのは、それがシャーロックにとってどれだけ辛かったかという一点においてだけだった。

幸い誰も彼にスピーチを求めたりはしなかった。頼まれてもやりおおせたかどうかは怪しい。シャーロックは葬儀が終わるまでの間、お母さんとマイクロフトと一緒に、背筋を伸ばして座っていた。後ろの列にいた僕からは、彼が震えているのが分かった。腕を伸ばしてその肩に手を置きたかったけど、やめておいた。今にして思えば、そうしてやればよかった。

葬儀の後、シャーロックは入り口に立って、大勢の弔問客からお悔やみの挨拶を受けなくちゃならなかった。みんな彼をハグしたがった。隣に立って手を取り、親指で手のひらを撫でてやると、少し緊張が解けたのが分かった。言ったとおり、スキンシップっていうのはちょっと不思議なものだ。

受付のあたりで、僕はシャーロックを見失ってしまった。マイクロフトが僕を見て、クロークルームの方を指差した。彼もとにかく疲れて、少し気を落としているように見えた。

マイクロフトがシャーロックの居場所がクロークだと分かったのには、何か過去の逸話があるんだろうと思ったけど、聞くまでもなかった。キャパを超えた社交性を求められた若い日のシャーロックが、ある時、クロークに逃げ込む姿は想像に難くなかった。いや、いつもそうだったのかもしれない。

何年も後になってようやく、僕はこのクロークルームでの時間がどれだけ特別だったのかに気付いたんだ。ドアを開けると、シャーロックが物陰でこちらに背を向けているのが見えた。やっぱり隠れていた。僕は後ろ手にドアを閉めた。もし彼が隠れたいなら、一緒に隠れていようと思った。腕を伸ばすと、シャーロックは何も言わずに抱擁を受け入れた。この頃にはもうそれもおかしな感じはしなくて、むしろこうする事がいちばん自然な気がした。シャーロックは僕の肩に額をうずめた。父親の事で悲しみにくれていた間、彼が自分に泣くのを許したのは、このクロークルームでの午後のひと時だけだった。

その夜も、僕はシャーロックと一緒に眠った。それから、この時は数回のキスくらいじゃ済まなかった事は認めざるを得ない。でも、彼とどうこうなろうっていうつもりはなかったんだ。いま言ったところで説得力がないのは分かってるけど。僕はただシャーロックを愛していて、その彼は悲しみのどん底でズタボロで、僕はその痛みを和らげてやりたかった。キスで気が紛れるのが分かってるなら、答えはシンプルだった。その日はお父さんを埋葬した後だったんだ。僕にできる事ならなんでもしてやるつもりだった。

とんだ無償の愛だ！ 言われなくても分かってる。ばかけた言い分だって事ぐらい。

正直な話──興奮したかどうかについて言えば、まあ、しなかったとは言い切れない。というかした。思い切りした。でも、僕はそれが彼に伝わってしまわないよう隠していた。あの夜は静かで心地良くて、ただゆるやかに蠱惑的だった。二人してどこにも至らないまま、何時間でもあのままでいられそうな気がした。うん、たしかに年齢的なものもあったかもしれない。ただ、素晴らしい時間だった。本当に近しく寄り添い合って、でも言ってみれば僕らはいつだってそうだった。あの夜はただ、それが急に物理的な体を伴ったものに変わっただけだ。だから傍にいるシャーロックの存在に多少なりとも欲情したって、全くおかしいとは思わなかった。今にして思えば、これもアウトのサインだったし、もっと深く考えてみるべきだったとは思うけど、世の中にはそんなふうに、本人がまったく意識しないうちに背後から忍び寄ってくる事というのはあるんだ。

暗闇の中で、世界にたった二人だけ残されたみたいに、一緒にベッドに横になっていた。僕の手が彼の肌に触れて、彼の唇が僕の唇に触れて、その間、ガールフレンドの事は思い出しもしなかった。たぶん、僕は浮気をしてたって事になるんだろう。でも、あの時はそれが浮気だとは微塵も思ってなかった。僕はシャーロックの傷を癒やしたかっただけで、彼も僕を必要としていた。僕以外に誰がそんな事をしてやれただろう。あれは二人の間の、何年にもわたる強く深く結びついた愛情の表れだった。

こういう事を、僕らはいちいち言葉にして伝えたりしない。シャーロックは「ジョン、父が死んでしまった。僕はどん底の鬱状態で、信頼できるのは君しかいない。ところでお茶を淹れてくれないか」とか言わないし、僕も「シャーロック、君のその滅茶苦茶に強烈な個性が、僕を自殺の危機からすくい上げてくれた。もちろんお茶ぐらい淹れてやるさ」とか言ったりしない。そういう事は言葉より別の何かで伝え合う方が、僕ら二人にはしっくり来る気がしていた。

人ってやつは結局は決まった目的地に辿り着くと分かっていても、わざわざ近道を避けて、無為な遠回りをしてしまう事がある。今までの僕の話がどんなふうに聞こえるかはよく分かってる。もっと早くに事実を直視すべきだったと思われて当然だ。僕はあえて見ないふりをしていたし、少なくとも二人ともまだパンツを履いてるうちは、僕らの間に起こった事の意味は深く考えないようにしようと決めていた。実際、しばらくの間はそんな状態が続いた。

シャーロックの不眠症は、葬儀から数日経つと改善していき、もう僕が隣にいなくても眠れるようになった。それで完全に添い寝をやめた訳でもなかったけど、毎晩ではなくなっていった。僕はリタのところで二晩ほど過ごした。正直、ちょっと物寂しく感じたけど、その理由を深く考えたりはしなかった。単に疲れが溜まってるだけだろうと思った。あの頃でも、シャーロックと交わす眼差しの中には、何年も積み上げてきた親愛があったし、それは本当にほかの誰かと比べられるようなものじゃなかったんだ。リタのところに泊まった日は、二日とも朝早くに帰ってきた。帰るとシャーロックはまだ眠っていたけど、そのベッドに潜り込んだりはしなかった…とは言い切れない。

けれど少しずつ、元通り別々に眠る事の方が多くなっていった。僕にくっついて眠るシャーロックがいないと寂しかったけど、とはいえ彼が立ち直りつつある事は嬉しかった。僕らの暮らしは概ね元の日常に戻りつつあった。

リタには振られた。予想通りと言うべきか、今まで付き合った他のガールフレンドたちと同じで、彼女も僕の関心をシャーロックと取り合い続けて、しかも絶対に勝てない事にうんざりしたんだ。まあ、もっともな言い分だと認めざるを得ない。

振られたけど、それほどショックでもなかった。正直に言って、リタとの間にあったものが何であれ、それはすでに色あせていたし、どうしようもなかった。僕の心を占めている事はすでに別にあったから。

葬儀から二週間かそこらが過ぎたある晩、シャーロックが僕の寝室にやってきた。冷え込むその夜は、事件を一つ解決した後だった。複雑にこんがらがった事件で、ナショナル・ポートレート・ギャラリーから消えた絵画と、二件の殺人と、一人のなりすまし犯と、一匹の迷い犬とを、彼は全部結びつけて解決した。偉業だ。シャーロックは部屋に入っていいのかどうか躊躇うように、ドア口に立っていた。僕は掛け布団をめくって片側を空けてやった。一緒に眠るのは数日ぶりで、願ったりかなったりだった。もちろん歓迎だった。

これも言っておくべきなんだろうけど、僕らがこんな事をするようになってからもずっと、シャーロックは何も嫌がりはしなかったけど、自分から主導権を握ろうともしなかった。ただ、されるがままに選択を僕に委ねていた。だからこの晩、彼が自分からドアの前に立っていたのはちょっと意外だった。でも、その後に起こった事はもっと予想を超えていた。

シャーロックはベッドに潜り込むと、僕の腕の中に擦り寄ってきた。この頃にはそれももう珍しい事じゃなくなっていた。何度かキスをして髪を撫でてやると、首元に吐息をこぼした。僕ももう慣れてはいたけど、こみ上げてくる欲情にまわりの世界が何もかも掻き消えるような心地がした。シャーロックはこうして背中を撫でてもらっているうちに、いつものようにそのまま眠りに落ちるだろうと思った。友人同士の間ではさも当たり前にする事だというようなふりをして。でも、彼は少し身を引くと肘をついて体を起こした。前に同じ事があった時は、シャーロックは僕の唇にキスをしてきた。キスも、もう僕らは自然な振る舞いみたいに受け入れていた。でもこの時は、シャーロックは手をＴシャツの下から差し入れてきた。僕の腹へと手を滑らせてくる彼の様子は、窓からのわずかな薄明かりの中ではぼんやりとした影法師にしか見えなかった。でも、こっちを見ているのは分かった。たぶん試していたんだ。僕がどうするか。どんな反応を返すか。

言ったとおり、シャーロックはそれまで、あまり自分の方から積極的に踏み込んで来ようとはしなかった。僕は彼を撫でるけど、逆はない。いや、全くなかった訳じゃないけど。でもいつもだいたい触れるのは僕の方からだったし、シャーロックが今まで服越しじゃない場所を触ろうとしてきた事もなかった。

僕の生理的欲求はどっと急上昇した。とはいえ、その証があまりにあからさまに見えすぎる状況は不適切だろう。ほら、僕らはまだパンツ履いてる訳だから。でもさすがにこれは股間に高速キックを食らったぐらいの威力で、かなりの試練だった。

シャーロックはこっちを見ていた。僕の左の乳首を指でくるくる撫でながら、唇を引き結んでじっと注意深くうかがうような顔をしているのが暗がりの中でも分かった。もう息が上がるのを止められなかった。シャーロックには自分が何をしているのか、自覚がある訳だ。これで分かってないはずがなかった。

彼には自覚がある。僕もそれを分かってる。この変化は大きい。もう言い逃れができない。完全に一線を越えていた。シャーロックは〝そういう〟意味で僕に触れていたんだから。

二人の間にあったはずの緩やかで心地のいい癒やしと温もりは、一瞬にして正真正銘の欲情そのものに変わった。それがなぜ、どうして起こったのかは正直よく分からない。でも、彼を止めようなんていう気はカケラもなかった。シャーロックはそんな僕の反応を見ていて、たぶん色々ないまぜになったサインを受け取ったんだろう。覚束なげにしていた。当たり前だ。

僕らはまさに恋人同士になろうとしてた訳だけど、その時はすぐにはそうは思わなかった。まだ少し癒しモードを引きずってたからだ。何ていうか、僕はこの状況下では自分の露骨な欲望は抑えて、思いやりのある中立的な立場を維持すべきだと思ったんだ。シャーロックが何を望んで何を必要としていても、それを与えるつもりでいた。彼に対する僕の想いというのは、そんな感じだった。もしシャーロックが僕にそういうふうに触れたいのなら構わないし、まな板の上の鯉になってやる覚悟もあった。僕はまだ、自分が主導権を握って状況を把握できてると思ってたんだ。もしシャーロックが少しばかりそっち方面の実験を僕としてみたいだけなら、別に大した事じゃないって。そうだろ？ 腰に、硬くなった彼の股間が当たるのを感じた。シャーロックに、とにかく心配はいらないと分かってほしかった。男友達がやるような、ちょっとした戯れの触り合いみたいなもんだって。それで十分言い訳は立つ。たぶん。

でもその時、シャーロックの手が僕の下腹に伸びて、指がパジャマのウェストゴムの下へと潜り込んだ。

僕の中立性は、ものの五秒で窓からすっ飛んで消えていった。

シャーロックは身をかがめて僕の首筋にキスをした。首にキスされるのも初めてじゃなかったけど、この時は別物みたいに感じた。電気ショックでも受けたみたいに完全に動転して、僕はシャーロックに手を伸ばさないよう気をつけていたはずが、気付けばいつの間にかまた、彼の髪に指を絡めていた。シャーロックは僕の首元に唇を寄せたまま喘いだ。何もかもががらっと色を変えた。何もかも全部。数週間もの間、撫でたりキスしたりしてたのに、本当に何もかもが違って感じられた。

学校で何か楽器を習った事はある？ やったことない？ それは残念。

僕はクラリネットを習ったんだ。

クラリネットについて言うと、この楽器には複数の音域がある。

第一の音域は簡単だ。全部のキーを指で押さえれば最低音、開けば最高音だ。でも、楽器の裏に付いている小さなキーを操作する事で、第二の音域が開放される。そのキーを押すと楽器から出る音色はがらりと変わるんだ。他の運指は同じでもまったく違う音が出る。音色はもっと明るくクリアになって、まるで別の楽器に変化したみたいに違う音色に感じる。たった一つ、小さなキーを押すだけで。その一つのキーが、楽器全体の音を変えてしまうんだ。

それに似ていた。まるでシャーロックが僕の肌に隠されていた音域の切り替えキーを押して、二人を恋人同士に変えてしまったみたいだった。

突然、僕は自分がどんなにシャーロックを欲しがっていたのかに、思いっきり気がついた。それがどんなに切実な欲求か、その瞬間初めて分かった。あんなに何度も身を寄せ合って眠ったのに。気づいてしまうともう、どうしてそんな事ができたのか信じられなかった。触った事も、キスした事だってあるのに。僕は急に抑えが効かなくなった。シャーロックの体で触れたくない場所なんてどこもない。キスして、唇を合わせたまま呻いた。言うまでもないけど、パンツは消え去った。シャーロックを撫でていると、今まで一度もそんな事したことないみたいな感じがした。未開の地にでも踏み入っていくみたいに。おかしな話だろ？

翌朝、シャーロックは僕より先に目を覚ましていた。光に包まれて、肌には赤みが差して、よく眠れたらしく穏やかにくつろいで見えた。昨晩の出来事やこの数週間の記憶が急に蘇ってきて、思わず笑ってしまった。どうやら僕は、彼とつつがなく一緒にいるためなら、どんな欺瞞も自分に都合よく信じ込ませる事ができるようだった。シャーロックが僕の人生と幸福の中心だと疑わずにいる限り、僕はそのためなら何でもするだろう。

「父は君を気に入ってた」と、シャーロックが言った。この三週間で、彼が父親の事を話したのはこれが初めてだった。

「ほんと？」。僕はシャーロックの手を取って、軽く握った。

「ジョンの方が分別があるから、と言っていた」

「何？ 君と比べてって事か？」

シャーロックはうなずいた。

実際、それは完全に正しいとは言えない。そうだろ？ でも、僕にはお父さんが何を言いたかったのかは分かった。彼の人生の中で、僕の存在はほんの少しだけ地に足の着いた部分だ。シャーロックが頭上を行く雲なら、僕は足元の土だ。トイレットペーパーを買うのを覚えているのは僕だ。シャーロックの手を繋ぎ止めているのは僕だ。

お父さんはたぶん喜んでくれると思う。シャーロックにはそれが分かっていたんだろう。お父さんは彼の傍に〝分別のある〟誰かがいて、面倒を見てやってほしいと願っていた。それが僕だった。

「うん」と、僕は言った。「それはまた、えらく低いハードルだな」

シャーロックは笑った。

《終》


End file.
